User blog:The-one123/The Gristers
Ok many people have asked if I made the gristers creepy pasta cause I uploaded it to the site . I have all told them what I will tell you now . No I am not the creator , but I knew him . He was a kid around the age of 17-18 , We only meet a couple times so I cant tell you much about him , I only know him by his first name , Tom . I know what you think , that this is just me making something up but im not , this is all true . We meet at a graveyard , (after we both lost a family member) , he lost his dad and I lost my uncle . We started talking and found we had a lot in common , we both liked video games , we both were writers and such , so we became friends . We talked over the phone a couple times and he seemed like a nice guy . He told me a couple weeks after we meet that he was writing a story called "The Gristers" . He said that he wouldn't tell me details till it was finished and that we might not talk for a while till it is finished . I told him I could wait good luck with the story . After a couple weeks he sent me a email with the story and a message saying his phone was turned off so he couldn't call me , and telling me that this story was meant to creepy me out . I opened the file and started reading , I was surprised at how well it was written , a little bit of cussing but one of the best things I have ever read , It is what got me into reading creepy pastas in the first place . We still weren't able to talk much and when I asked him if it was real he just said it wasn't and dropped the topic . A couple weeks ago I got a call from his mom saying he committed suicide , by jumping off his 5 story apartment building . I was shocked out of my mind . He wasn't the type to do that and had a future in writing . I gave his mom my condolences and hung up . I tried to come up with reasons why he would do this , and came to the gristers thing . I really doute that is the real thing , that those things are real , but I have a open mind . I have tried what he said in the story , to try to find out if those things are real and haven't heard any noises or anything . The reason I posted it to this site is because I want something for people to remember him by , so he doesn't get forgotten like most people . He deserves that at least . Category:Blog posts